


Best Day

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Juliet loves her parents





	Best Day

Juliet was born to two loving parents, Elizabeth and Forsyth Cooper-Jones, known to their friends as Betty and Jughead, and known to her as mom and dad.

—

Juliet’s earliest memory is from when she was five years old. It was just starting to get cold and her dad made sure she was in the biggest warmest jacket he could find (something he had wished he had when he was younger). In this memory, she can hear her mother laughing and her fathers deep voice filled with humor so she smiles widely and begins to run to her parents. She remembers the pumpkin patch- that they had visited every October- and how much she loved the tractor rides. That day ended with her hugging her mother’s legs and falling asleep on the car ride home. Juliet, at the time, didn’t understand why all the trees were changing colors, she didn’t know where Snow White’s house was: but she did know that her parents were her proctors and that she was the luckiest girl in the whole wide world.

—

Juliet was 13 when she learned just how mean the people she considered her friends could be. She remembers, after an especially hard day at school, she had come home crying. Her mom had taken one look at her and brought her into a tight hug and grabbed the car keys. They drove for so long they ended up in the next town over. The rest of the day was filled with so much window shopping and talking that she ended up forgetting what she was upset about in the first place- moms are good for things like that. As they laughed on the car ride home Juliet didn’t know who she was going to sit with at lunch or how long it was going to take until she felt ok but she did know that today was one of the best days she would ever have.

—

Juliet loves her dad. He’s her rock and his strength makes her stronger. Her younger brother in god sent and seems to carry all the best traits of their family. She loves her childhood home that had space to run and hide (she knows her dad wasn't as lucky). Her memories are filled with nothing but happiness thanks to her parents. She still feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

—

Juliet had found a video as she was packing up and moving her things into her new dorm room. In the video she’s about three years old, her favorite paint set was set up in the kitchen and her mom is talking to her, encouraging her to paint whatever she felt like. At that age, Juliet was obsessed with princess and pirate ships, Snow White, and just about anything her parents are into-wanting to be just like them. When the video ends Juliet is grateful for the fact her parents stood by her even when she was wrong. She’s thankful for having her moms eyes and the way her parents let her have control over her life. That they never pushed her towards what they wanted. Juliet couldn’t help but feel like she got the world’s best parents.


End file.
